


flashbacks (a memory of you)

by lady_blanche



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Grief/Mourning, I'm so sorry, Moving On, Or trying to, Post-mortem, i'm sorry!! this was so sad i made myself cry, uh idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_blanche/pseuds/lady_blanche
Summary: The last words he said to her were ‘Move on, Maka. Don’t let me stop you.’ And then he’d smiled that stupidly sweet smile, the one that would look scary to any other, full of sharp teeth, but Maka knew it was filled with love. Maka had always known, it just took her time to realize it.But by then it was too late, wasn’t it?
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	flashbacks (a memory of you)

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahaha hi.
> 
> fair warning: this isn't depressing or whatever, but it is kinda sad. 
> 
> tw // major character death

The last words he said to her were ‘Move on, Maka. Don’t let me stop you.’ And then he’d smiled that stupidly sweet smile, the one that would look scary to any other, full of sharp teeth, but Maka knew it was filled with love. Maka had always known, it just took her time to realize it.

But by then it was too late, wasn’t it?

She quit the DWMA after that. What’s the use of a scythe meister without a scythe? She was still allowed to live on campus, father being the Death Scythe and all, but she rarely left. Both Black*Star and Tsubaki had dropped in on that first day, but seeing them together made her heart ache. So she only went out at night now, when most meisters and their weapons were away or sleeping.

Today marked the one year date of _that day_ , actually. It didn’t feel quite right to call it an anniversary. Anniversaries were for good things- like birthdays and weddings, not something as morbid as-

_“You, wish, Maka,” he’d teased her. They were sitting on their couch, relaxing for a chance. Black*Star and Tsubaki had agreed to take over their mission for them. Tsubaki had winked at them. “Take some time to relax and enjoy each other’s company, all right, lovebirds?” She giggled. Black*Star clapped him on the back and said “Use protection!” Then cartwheeled off._

_They were watching a movie. The topic turned from critization of the movie to anniversaries, and he was absolutely confident he’d out-romance her on their one-year. “Oh, yeah?” She countered, smiling a bit. “You seem too confident. I just might have to knock you off that pedestal of yours.”_

_He’d grinned- that same grin, except this one was a lot less red. “I’d like to see you try.”_

The door banged shut as she headed to the grocery store.

-

She only filled her cart with the things he’d liked to eat. She knew that this was unhealthy, she knew she should be trying to move on, like he wanted, but-

_“Hey, Maka,” his head dropped on hers and she was enveloped in a familiar warmth. She sighed, happy. “Hi,” she greeted back, tilting her head up. His lips pressed against hers, short and sweet._

_“Ok, ok, lovebirds, break it up,” Ox grumbled, though there was a hint of a smile on his face._

_He’d chuckled, the vibrations spreading on her too. “With Maka? Never,” he’d said, and she’d believed him._

_And that was what got him-_

“Um, miss?” A voice startled her. She blinked and looked for the source. A girl, most likely a junior, was looking at her apologetically. 

“I’m sorry, but you’re in front of the cereal section. If I could just grab a box, I’d be out of your way.”

Maka silently moved aside and watched as the girl took off towards a boy. “I got one!” She yelled, triumphant, and he high-fived her. Her chest ached. They were a partner pair, she could see that, and their soul wavelengths were in perfect harmony. The girl looked back at her, and Maka was struck by how similar their soul wavelengths were. 

She looked away first, letting a tear slip down her face.

That was them once, too.

_“NO!” She screamed, disregarding her opponent and dropping down to where her scythe was, her faithful, devoted, STUPID boyfriend. “No, no, no, no! You IDIOT!”_

_He glanced up at her, eyes already clouding. He chuckled, and she could see the blood welling up in his mouth. “Maka,” he said, “listen to me.” She paused her screaming, though tears still streamed down her face._

_“Hey, now,” he said softly, wiping her cheek. “None of that. We both knew this could be an outcome.” Maka shook her head. “You aren’t supposed to do that!” She cried, anger and despair mixing together. “You aren’t supposed to- to- USE yourself as some sort of SHIELD!”_

_He smiled, and this time it was sad. “I’m a weapon, love,” he said quietly, and the nickname made her cry harder. “I’m always prepared to die for my meister.”_

_She shook her head adamantly._

_“Yes,” he concurred gently. “Maka, listen. I’m part of you, you’re part of me. You know it, I know it. But we haven’t said it yet, and I’m not going too. Not now. It wouldn’t be fair to you, or to me.”_

_He coughed, and blood dribbled down onto her cloak. She whimpered._

_“Maka, I want you to live your life. Be happy, find someone new. Settle down.”_

_She took in a shuddering breath._

_“I’ll never forget you, though,” she whispered. “I never will.” He barked a laugh. “I would sure as hell hope not,” he teased. She cradled him gently. “I can feel it.”_

_She let her head drop onto his. “Yeah,” he muttered, pressing his lips onto her forehead._

_“Move on, Maka. Don’t let me stop you.” Then he smiled, that sharp grin of his, one that would look scary to others but not to Maka._

_Never to Maka._

_“No,” she sobbed. “No. No no no NO NO NO NO NO!”_

  
_“SOUL!”_

**Author's Note:**

> sorry dfbdkj
> 
> yell at me in the comments down below!!


End file.
